Hatred is not your master Book 2: Stardust
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: The Sequal To Book 1: Beloved. It has been 5 years since that hot July night, 5 Years of raising the daughter of the dead Albert Wesker. Rumors of him alive tear at her heart, and a mission that will bring her the truth when she helps a friend named Leon S.Kennedy. Set during resident evil 4 and just like before. Bio weapons are hell "Bring it bastards cuz I can't die." *Same as 1*
1. Chapter 1: NEW OBJECTIVE

A/N: Here is the start of the second book in Hatred is not your master:Book 1 my beloved. This is set during the time line of Resident evil 4, Amanda is sent to Europe to aid Leon Kennedy. What happens when she follows a bitch in the red dress, and discovers her lover that she believed to be dead for years. Will she follow Ada back just to see his handsome face again? Or will she leave him be?

CHAPTER 1: NEW OBJECTIVE

She woke up, it was a beautiful day outside of Devil May Cry. She looked at her clock and smiled as her eyes fell on the five year old who slept next to her. Amber Savanah Wesker, her lovely daughter who was sleeping peacefully. Sarah was as smart as her father a father she would never get to see. She closed her eyes and cried, Albert had died and a short time after she found out Albert was alive. She told them that they were just seeing things, but deep down could he really have survived that night? She opened her eyes and saw Amber looking at her with sad eyes "Momma, why are you bleeding around your eyes?"asked Amber.

She looked at her daughter and sat up "Remember when momma told you that she was only half human?"she asked

"Yes, momma."her daughter replied

"Well its what is in momma's family that has the tears of blood from your grandpa's side."she explained

"Oh so devils never cry water, but they cry blood?"her daughter asked

"Half-breeds like me can cry water, but for me to cry blood I would have to lose someone close to me."she said

"Like daddy?"her daughter asked

"Yes, like your father."she said.

Amber started school at the ninja acadamy in four days, and the bright eyed bushy tailed daughter of Wesker couldn't wait. Amber got up and went to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door "Enter."she said.

Her brother Forest came in and his face sad "Whats up?"she asked

"I heard what you told Amber."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

She was his younger sister for fuck sake and he Forest Spyer didn't know what the fuck to do this time. Five years ago she lost the man she loved a man who betraied them by not telling them what the fuck was going on, but that was water under the bridge. If Wesker was truely alive like Chris, Claire, Steve, and the Ashfords had said, then he was going to kill the bastard. As he thought about it he relized that Wesker thought Amanda was dead too.

He sat beside his sister on the bed and hugged her "Amber, I know you loved him."he said

"I staid alive for our daughter Forest, when she is older I will die in a battle that I chose and be with him."she said.

His heart sank then Amanda was planning on dieing in battle, and he for one was not going to let it happen.

Amber came out of the bathroom in a pair of girls black boot cut jeans and a black shirt, the girl like her mother and father before her loved black. He stood up and looked at his neice "You hungry little bird?"he asked

"Yes, Uncle Forest."Amber said.

He picked her up and took her down stairs to let Amanda be a lone for a while.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

IN AN UNKOWN LOCATION

It had been five years since he lost his beloved she devil Amanda and their unborn child. Five fucking years and him finding Spencer was not going well at all, after Russia and the death of the one responsable for killing Amanda was dead at his feet he left the H.F.C and was in hidding. Now when he saw Chris the first time after his death and rebirth Redfield looked shocked to see him alive. One day when he see Chris he would tell him how he made it out that night, but not anytime soon. He would wait till the day he healed the world, it was people like Spencer that needed to be whiped off the face of the earth. People like Spencer took Amanda away from him and his unborn child. The mear thought of that night brought out an anger and a fury that was unmatched. Ada was out to retreve a sample of Los Plegus he would wait till returned with said sample. He felt a tear roll down his cheek "Looks as if I am still human, after all this time. Amanda, are you doing this to show me the pain of not being here with me?"he said to no one.

Amanda was still heavy on his heart, she had been everything to him. He failed her and her father. Her as not only her mate, but as her Captian and her father for not throwing himself infront of her. He also thought of the unborn child, he or she would be five about now. If it was a girl he woundered if the child would have her mother's eyes and hair or his, as for if it would have been a smiled at the thought, either way he would have been proud. Little did he know fate was going to return something he thought was once lost to him.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

DEVIL MAY CRY...

She watched as Itachi played with Amber, she smiled as the phone rang "Hello, Devil May Cry?"Dante awnsered

"Ah, yeah she is right here."said Dante as he held the reciver to her

"Amanda Spyer speaking."she said

" , we need you to back one of our agents you may know him."

said a female voice

"Alright first of all I do not know who you are and until you tell me who you are I will not go on any job."she snapped

"I apoligize Ms. Spyer, my name is Ingret Hunnigin and the agent in question is Leon Kennedy."

said Hunnigin

"Oh, no what did he do now?"she asked.

This cought everyone's attintion _"He is actualy assighned as the bodygaurd of the first daughter."_ said Hunnigain

"Oh forgive me I thought he did something stupid like last time."she said

" will meet you at the designated coordanets."

said Hunnigain

"How much is the job?"she asked

"Five Million in cash up front, and Five million when you get the job done."

said Hunnigain

"When do I leave?"she asked

"There should be an agent picking you up now."

said Hunniagin.

She hung up and looked at Dante, when Itachi and Amber went to leave a agent came in " ?"the agent asked.

She raised her hand and looked at the guy, he held a brife case up and she walked over "Here is the money up fornt."said the man as he opened the case.

Vergil's mouth dropped and so did Dante's, she looked at the two standing on either side of her and closed their mouths "Forest."she said

"Yes...HOLY SPARDA! What is this?"asked Forest

"Uncle Sam, has asked for my help and is paying very well.I need you to take this to the bank and deposet it into my account and not let Dante touch it."she said

"Yes sister at once."said Forest.

She then grabed her gear and left with the agent, it was going to be one hell of a mission and she for one couldn't wait.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXD X

A/N: That is all for this one folks stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: LEON S KENNEDY

A/N: Alright here is chapter two of this story enjoy.

CHAPTER 2: LEON SCOTT KENNEDY

She was picked up at the airport by Leon "Amanda, its been a while."said Kennedy

"Like wise Leon, so what is going on now?"she asked

"The president's daughter went missing from her University. It is up to us to find her and save her. They believe a high powered Devil is involved and are not taking chances."said Leon.

She nodded as they entered the cop car with the two police officers that would acompany them to the destination. They drove for hours her eyes ever open and steady. The two cops looked back at her "Hey lady, why is your hair snow white?"the cop asked

"I am only half-human you would shit a brick if you seen what I truly look like."she said.

The cop laughed and shook his head "Girl is Crazy."said the cop.

She looked at Leon who smirked "I still have the footage."said Leon

"Show'em."she said.

Leon pulled out his PDA and found the file of her turning into her devil form and handed it to the cop "Holy shit, you could help us out after saving that girl. We have had strange murders that people clam that devils did it." said the cop

"Such is the life of a daughter of Sparda."she said.

DXDXDXDDDXDXDXDXDXDX

They pulled off the road as they looked at the window, they came to a old wooden bridge and they got out the two cops staied behind as they searched the are and found a house. She stood by the front door and stood by it Leon talked to the owner to see where Ashley Graham was. Something did not feel right about this, she saw the man grab a weapon and she pulled her pistol "Put it down asshole."she said.

The man did not listen to him, she looked at Leon and they pulled their triggers. Just then they heard a truck and a crash followed by voices and man did they sound pissed off. She and Leon ran up stairs Leon took the window as she waited by the stairs, people began to enter the house and attack them she popped shots off at them and she looked back at Leon, who nodded "You fuckers don't want to push us at all."she said fireing a few more shots.

When it was clear they left the house, she looked at him and smiled "Like I said they don't want to push us."she said

"Your funny."said Leon as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Leon's PDA went off "Hunnigen, we ran into a problem."said Leon

"The locals were hostil."she said

"The area is said to be lead by a cult called the Los Illuminatos."said Hunnigen.

She looked at Leon and pulled out her PDA and called Vergil's. She waited and Vergil's face graced the screen "Vergil, I need your help."she said

"What is it that you need?"asked Vergil

"I need you to find out about a religious cult called the Los Illumunatos. They run the area where we are located call me back with info."she said and hung up.

Hunnigen told Leon that there was not much info that she found "If there are Devils running it leave it to the book worm that is Vergil."she said

"Very well, any thing you find share it."said Hunnigan

"Copy that."said Leon and he hung up.

They left the house and the headed up the path and found a wolf, she knelt beside it "Easy, now we'll get you out."she said.

Leon set the wolf lose as she gave it a vitle star, it yelped happily and went into the woods. Leon found it best that they split up and searched the East and West. According to the map it lead to the same place a castle. First they found a town with one of the two cops burning at the stake, she looked at Leon and went left and he went right. She put a scilencer on her pistol and she looked at her first target and shot. They knew about Leon now and were trying to get to him, she jumped to the roof of one building and fired. That got all of their attintion, she stood there and triggered. That really got their attintion, they all bowed to her "Lady Sparda."they called her

"Leave him alone or I will kill all of you now you will tell me what the fuck is going on here!"she yelled.

They all flinched at her words and remained qiuet "WELL WHO IS WILLING TO TALK?!"she said.

One of the women stood and she hit the trancelator on her PDA "We are under orders form Lord Saddler and Salizar not to let outsiders in unless they were the children of Sparda."said the woman

"Leon is my friend and will be treated as such."she said.

She jumped down and landed infornt of the cop on the stake "And so was he."she said.

The is was already proving that Devils were indeed behind what was going on.

A/N:That is all for this chapter folks.


	3. Chapter 3:ASHLEY GRAHAM AND WESKERS' RES

CHAPTER 3: ASHLEY GRAHAM AND WESKERS' RESCUE.

She looked at the villagers they did not like the fact that Leon was her friend, one of them threw something at her and she dodged it. She looked at Leon and nodded just then a bell's ring filled the air and the villagers left "I think it is safe to say that, we need to stick togeather."said Leon

"You have no idea."she said.

* * *

UNKOWN LOCATION

Jack Krauser, and Ada had met and went over the mission details, as he over heard. So Leon S. Kennedy was there? As well as a woman with snow white hair, as he listened in he recived a mental shock _"I met her once before, her name is Amanda Spyer-Sparda." _said Krauser.

Why did he not inform him about this? He wanted to kill Krauser for not telling him this, for years he blamed himself for letting her down, for letting her father down and the whole time she was alive? Oh how the fates were laughing at him and how crule they were being. He wanted to see her again, to touch her soft skin, to kiss her rose petal soft lips. Did she too think that he was dead? Chris knew that he was alive, Claire knew too. As well as Alfred and Alexia. When Ada left the meeting with Krauser he contacted her "Ada, I have a request for you."he said

"What is it Wesker?"Ada said shocked by the way he used her first name.

Knowing know that Amanda was alive and well, maybe just maybe they had a chance "Find the woman with the snow white hair and mintion my name."he said

"You know her don't you, she is the one you lost."said Ada

"Yes, I would like to see if it truly is her."he said.

* * *

They had saved Ashley and turned around and lost her again, she was about ready to shoot the girl several times just because of her annoying high pitched voice and what it was doing to her ears "LEON HEELLLLLLP!"always came out of the girls mouth and her ears would ring. When it wasn't Leon she was calling it was her "AMANDA HELLLLLLP!" the girl was ANNOYING!

Leon went ahead of her through the maze as she followed, when they got into the building a woman in read was attacking Leon. She drew Stardust from her back and placed it at the back of the woman's neck "You should know, Ada that I have friends."said Leon

"Some more powerful than others."she said

"So rumors are true your working for Wesker."said Leon.

She felt the tears begin to blind her, was it really true then was Albert really alive? She eased her hold on Stardust "Amanda, are you alright?"asked Leon

"I watched him die, how can he be..."she whispered

"So your Amanda Spyer-Sparda."said the woman in red.

She snarled at the woman and Leon's eyes widened "How do you know my name?"she snapped

"I was sent here to get something per Wesker's request he also told me to find you."said the woman in red

"HES DEAD I WATCHED THAT B.O.W TAKE HIS LIFE, HOW CAN HE BE ALIVE?!"she yelled her blood tears begining to fall.

The woman turned to her and her eyes widened "You loved him."the woman said

"You have no idea."she snarled.

She spun and left the room, she needed to clear her head. She went back out to the maze only to find the woman in read waiting "Easy, Amanda I didn't hurt Leon."the woman said

"Your name is Ada right?"she asked

"Yes."said Ada.

She looked at Ada and sat on a bentch, she had somany questions "How did he survive?"she asked

"He enjected something in him while your back was turned most likely."said Ada.

She looked at Ada, and looked at her neckless with the ring her beloved have given her five years before. Ada saw the ring and smiled "Oh am I going to tell HUNK and we are going to pick on his ass."said Ada

"Why does he have a stick up his ass again?"she asked

"You have no idea."said Ada as a beep sounded.

Ada shook her head then she pulled out her PDA and saw Vergil "What you got for me my bookworm?"she asked

"Have you been thinking of HIM again."asked Vergil

"Yes, and HE is alive."she said

"Not if I get my hands on him, now I found the Los Illuminotos, they are survients of our father, but they hate outsiders. The Los Plegus that they sealed away years ago, were a parisite that was made by our father."said Vergil

"WHAT?"she asked

"Unfortunetly, father relized the mistake and had it sealed away. The Los Illuminotos vowed one day that they would have revenge on our father."said Vergil

"That explains alot Vergil, does it say how to save those who have been given the parisite?"she asked

"No why do you have one?"asked Vergil

"No the Presidents daughter and Leon have one."she said.

Vergil's eyes told her that there was no hope for either one, and she ended the call "FUCK!"she said

"We need to find a way then."said Ada.

She looked at the woman in red and nodded just as a beep went off "Its me this time."said Ada.

* * *

He wanted Leon removed and soon as Ada picked up he waited "Now Ada, did you do as I asked?"he asked

"I don't know, you tell me?"Ada said turning the device.

Snow white hair framed a beautiful face, that had streaks of red down her fair cheeks. It was her, his beloved Amanda "Albert."she said

"Hello, dear heart."he replied.

Her sword had changed with her "Albert, tell me your not going after los plegus."she said

"Why do you ask?"he asked

"You are, Albert, My father created it and sealed it away for a reason."she said

"I just want a sample to lock away and keep it out of the H.C.F and Spencer's hands."he lied.

He did not want to lie to her "Albert, we have to talk face to face. I have something I need to tell you."she said.

He had a feeling that it was something about the unborn child that they lost "When Ada's mission is over give her the location, date, and time. I will be there."he said.

She nodded and stood "I have to go I will give her the information."she said and she jumped.

Her Snow white hair shining in the moon light, he would see her and he would have her again.

* * *

Leon had the first daughter with him now and she shook her head "I see you got her."she said

"Yeah, well Luis just died."he said

"Oh the funny reminds me of Olivera Spanierd?"she asked

"Yes."said Leon

"Well Vergil, found out some info on what we are upagainst. My father created the parisites and Vergil said that there is no cure."she said

"Yes there is we have to find it, Luis said that there was a device that is somewhere here or the Island not to far from here."said Leon.

They had a chance that was good, she nodded and followed close to Ashley and Leon "Your father should be in jail for creating those things."said Ashley

"If you could find him or catch him."said Leon.

She looked at the Presidents daughter "Have you ever woundered why my hair is white as snow?"she asked

"I thought you where old."said Ashley.

Her eye twitched and she looked at Leon who wore the 'Oh hell no she didn't' look "I am not old I am twenty-eight years old thank you very much, and no it is not deyed. I am a union between a human and something you would not believe."she said.

Ashley gave her a look it was that 'Yeah right' she looked at Leon and smirked "Amanda she is already going to have nightmares already."said Leon.

There was a crowed of Grados and she equiped her Beowulf devils arms and charged them she filpped into the air and triggered. Ashley screamed "AMANDA!" yelled Leon.

She was moving with unmatched speed nailing them "Leon get her the fuck out of here and somewhere safe."she ordered

* * *

He decided he was going to see her again, he looked at HUNK who nodded Four eyes and Beltway looked at him and nodded as they took to the sky. He wanted to hold her again and kiss her to tell her everything he wanted to do to keep her safe. As the chopper went to the location that Ada and Krauser were at. He would deal with the little Leon problem later. First he had to protect Amanda "Once we land spread out and search for the daughter of Sparda."he ordered

"Sparda had a daughter sir?"asked Vector

"He dose I met her."said HUNK

"Half-Human, Half-Devil all loyal, kind, strongwilled, and hidden power. You piss her off she'll kick your ass or kill you."he said

"You loved her."said Four eyes shocked.

He nodded and looked at the window "For five years we both believed the other to be dead."he said "I was going to marry her, hell I proposed to her posibly not at the right time."

"Oh?" asked Vector

"The Mansion in Raccoon City, during our mission."he admited

"Oh that was a hell of a time and place to propose."said HUNK.

He smirked he was scared that her would lose her at the time it was sper of the moment if you will one that he never regreated "Thats what her brother Forest said, her younger brother Vergil just smirked and poped him in the back of the head." he said.

* * *

She woked up and found herself chained high above the castle, she looked around her and saw Granados. The mindless assholes knew what the were doing they put her in spell chains that each time she struggled it would zap her energy. She felt useless at the moment, they had captured her casing her to blead out before they knocked her out. They had her weapons away from her she saw Leon "LEON! ITS A TRAP!"she yelled

"AMANDA! HOLD ON I'LL GET YOU!"yelled Leon.

She groaned, Ashley wasn't with him. The Granados looked her and laughed "Lord Saddler, said she would make a perfect bait to lure the Amarican agent."said one

"Get read because our comrad is comming."said a voice.

She knew that voice, she heared it back when she first met Leon. Alexia feared that the virus she had created fell into the wrong hands. She turned her head and saw Jack Krauser looking up at her. She heard rumors that he too worked for Albert, but only Ada knew of her and Albert. Jack did not. She looked at him and saw that he would take her head once she was weak enough to do so. She looked back at the herizen as a single tear falling from her face, she would never see Albert again if Leon didn't hurry.

* * *

Ada had informed him that Amanda had been capured and chained with magic chains, he swore inwardly "Inform , that you will get Amanda and he is to get the presidents daughter."he said

"I think he heard you."said Ada.

The screen went black and he looked at his small team, he needed to find out more about the chains and he knew only one person with that knowlage. He called up Vergil's PDA, and waited when the second oldest finally apperared on screen. He triggered "You bastard Have you any idea how much pain you have put her though for the past five goddamn years?"Vergil demanded

"I had no other choise Spencer was on my trail."he replied.

Vergil de-triggered and looked at him "You Albert Wesker are a bastard and a asshole. Your lucky I don't hunt you down and kill you."said Vergil

"Listen to me Vergil, I do not have time to waist arguing with you. Amanda is in danger, the Los Illuminados have her wraped in magic chains that are draining her strength."he said

"WHAT?!"yelled Vergil

"Calm yourself son of Sparda, your sister needs my help that is why I am here where the Los plaegus where created."he said.

Vergil calmed down and looked around for a book when he found it he went to the page he needed "The Chains of draining, cannot be distroied by a woman or a man, it can only be distroied by the sword beloning to the mate of a devil which curently Amanda has in her possession."said Vergil

"Draco."he said

"Wesker, we have no idea where to look."said HUNK

"Wesker, you need to concentraite and find her, connect to her heart."said Vergil "I have done all that I can for now." and with that the video feed ended.

He closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

She felt something in her heart...no it was someone, someone who she loved deeply and someone who loved her deeply in return "Albert."she whispered.

She smiled as she heard Draco rattle and lift up off the table and fly off to its master a master that was here to rescue her. She heard movement behind her and turned her head to see Ada and Leon "You nor Ada can free me from these chains."she said

"We have to try."said Leon

"NO!"said Ada

"Why?"asked Leon

"If you try it will drain me to the point of death. I have to wait it out."she said.

Leon looked at her and then to Ada "He is here isn't he?"asked Leon

"Draco, returned to him. He is the only one who can free me Leon. Now go save Ashley, I will not be long trust me. Now I know how he survived."she said.

Leon nodded and left Ada to protect her till, Wesker got there she felt him getting closer and smiled to herself.

* * *

He had reached the castle as he looked up from the draw bridge, he looked up and saw her face. He would save her, he was the only one who could. He ran through the open door as the Granado, who were charging him were stopped by his hand as he cut them down. He looked behind him and saw HUNK and the others running up behind him, he ran up the stairs.

He felt her strength drindling and he took the stairs two at a time then three at a time just to get to her than the was using the walls to jump higher to reach the top. Gods she was so close he could feel her heartbeat yet so far. He loved her than his own life, he was never going to have children with her ever again. A large price to pay for the safety of his team and Sparda's sons.

He reached the top where Ada was being knocked down, he pulled his trusty 'Edge' nine mm and opened up on the Granados "Albert, she passed out. Three of them got past me and tugged the chains causing her to move."Ada said.

He looked at Ada as HUNK and the others reached the top "We have to get this off of her."said HUNK.

He cut the chain and she hit the ground, he began to cut each link and unwrap her from them. He checked her pulse, she was alive it was just she had fallen into a sleep. He picked her up bridel style and went to look for a room.

* * *

She woke up to someone beside her holding her gently, she knew that sent. She smiled and looked to see a pair of gunsteal blue eyes gazeing into her own, his sent had changed some what. He like her was touched by death and yet he lived, he had the virus in him. He touched her face "Good morrning Dear Heart."he said

"How long have I been out?"she asked

"Only a few hours dear heart."he replied.

She rolled over and looked at him, she touched his face as he took her lips. She missed this, but she had to tell him about his daughter. He broke the kiss and pulled her close against him "Dear Heart what did you want to tell me."he said

"That our child, our daughter survived that fateful night."she said.

His eyes widened "Our..daughter?"he asked

"Yes, Albert. She has your hair and your eyes, but she looked like me when I was a child."she said.

* * *

Their child was a live no wounder why Vergil was so livid with him, he took her lips and kissed her hungerly. He broke the kiss and looked at her "Where is she now?"he asked

"Somewhere Spencer is afrade to go. I had Itachi take her to Konaha."she said.

At least their daughter was safe and sound, he looked at her and nodded as he took her lips again. He wanted her, then and there. For five years he wanted to feel her nails claw and rake his back. For five years he wanted hear her moan his name again and again, and for five years he wanted to feel her under and above him. His hand moved acrossed the vest she wore and undid the zipper. She was so hungry, and he could feel it. This was going to be the first time in five years since he touched her and he'd be damned if anyone was going to inturupt this moment.

A/N:That is all for this chapter.


End file.
